Youtube videos that I watch that got over-buffered
Videos that froze * (Key: Video - scene) *TAWOG: The Spoiler clip - During the original intro. *''Norm of the North'' trailer, but without Lemmings - When Norm chases the seal. *Sonya-Lee and the Season of Spring - At the beginning of the "Discovering Sonya" intro. *TAWOG: The party crashers HD - When Rachel said there was more "Dweeb loser baby friends" arriving. *YTP version of TAWOG the castle ending scene - When Nicole walks past Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Richard. *YTP Tennis: Caillou kicks the candle - At the mid-end. *YTP: Richard Scarry's Worst Learning Songs Poop Ever - When a "Square" guy breaks the fourth wall going through the iris transition. *Cartoon Network TV Glitch - At the end. *''Little Bill'' intro - At the beginning. *''Play School'' intro scan - At the beginning. *''Good Night, Gorilla'' - At the "*Yawn* Goodnight, Gorilla" scene, then during the "Goodnight, Lion" scene. *Gaston, but only the words describing Gaston (1991 version) *''Shrek'' 2001 DVD menu - WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!!!!! *''Cuphead'' tutorial, but I want to die - When Cuphead jumps and dashes to the obstacle. *''Dora the Explorer'' seasons 1-2 intro - Dora Dora Dora the Explorer DORA! *''Dora the Explorer'' seasons 3-4 intro - D-d-d-d-dora Let's go! *VCR Tracking Service/Media Home Video logo - When the guy holding the wrench was moving. *New World Television logo - At the beginning. Videos that turn into a loading screen * (Key: Video - clip) *Opening to Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood VHS - During the stay tuned after the feature bumper from the VHS tape of Cats Don't Dance. *Opening to Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch VHS - When the youtuber shows a spine of the VHS tape of Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. *Opening to Holes 2003 DVD - during the trailer for Finding Nemo. *Weird Xbox glitch - At the beginning. *The entire Phineas and Ferb movie, but every time they say Perry, it gets faster - During the song "Everything's Better with Perry". *FNAF: Freddy's List - During the final chorus of the song. *"Sol" by Kinky *YTP: Little Bill's Pet Cocoon sends him deep into a spiraling depression - At the close-up of Fuchsia's caterpillar project. *YTP: Herbert the Assassin Dragon - When the princess smashes over Herbert's toys. *YTP: Aladdin commits suicide - When the peddler holds out a golden, springy object. *Paul kills the Teletubbies - When Paul runs away from the dead Po. *Rosie's Punishment Month - When the Boris tells Rosie that it was not. *Damaged VHS tape (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) - during the 2000 trailer for The Emperor's New Groove. *Tyler's damaged VHS tapes - When Tyler shows the VHS tape of Dennis the Menace. *When Eddie Meet Freddie - At the end. *Damage VHS tape (Pinocchio) - When the evil guy throws an ax at the wooden doll. *Rosie watches an R rated movie at school and gets grounded - When Rosie, the teacher, and the classmates watch Fifty Shades of Grey. *Caillou misbehaves at the movies (When Caillou hates Billy Madison) - during the "later..." time card. *D,B, and C watch DAF: ITC/Punished - When Dora falls down the stairs with the bike. *Nightmare logos - During the information about the 1971-1984 PBS logo. Videos pixel glitch * Family Guy clip: With a Knick-knack patty-whack turn yourself around - When Stewie cuts off the leg of a bookshelf. * TAWOG trailer flipnote - When the ghost tried to possess. Quotes * Singer (Aaron Neville): Discovering Sonya who's gentle and true. * Rachel: Um, Tobias!!! MORE OF THE DWEEB LOSER BABY FRIENDS HAV--! * Game show host: Welcome to Skatoony! The show where kid--! * Mrs. Glover: Little Bill. * Singers: It's-- Play School. * Zookeeper: (yawns) Good night, Gorilla. * Shrek: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?!?!? * Johnny: Hey there, I'm Johnny Bravo, one of Cartoon Network's big new stars! Right after this movie you get a little peek at 3 new Cartoon Network shows-- * Crush: Dude!!! * High-pitched fast singer: Everything's better with Perry. * Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica: They'd no-- * Fuchsia: Right, Miss Murray? * Miss Murray: That's r-- * Paul: Time to kill the rest of the Teletubbies! * Boris: It's not, Ros-- * Evil guy: *laughing* * Boris: The movie is just starting. * Dora: *screaming* * Darwin: Gho-o-o-s-s-s-t-t-t-s-s-s!